1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus having a pointing device for projecting a light beam on a screen and a control method thereof. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus having an improved structure for calculating coordinates of a light beam focused on a screen by a pointing device and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is an apparatus which processes a video signal or video data received from an exterior source or stored in an interior through various processes, and displays the video signal or video data on a panel or screen. The display apparatus may be achieved in various forms such as a TV, a monitor, a portable multimedia player (PMP), etc. For example, such a display apparatus may be achieved by an electronic copy board that senses a predetermined trace formed on a screen and displays an image based on the sensed trace on the screen.
The display apparatus of the electronic copy board senses pressure on a pressure sensitive touch screen, a type of sensing a trace of a light beam projected from a pointing device and focused on a screen with a camera, etc.
In the situation of the display apparatus, there is a need of calculating coordinates of the trace sensed by the camera with respect to a preset reference position, in order to display an image based on the trace of the light beam. Such a reference position is determined by a predetermined image formed on the screen by the display apparatus. However, a display characteristic of an image displayed on the screen may be varied depending on change in installation environments of the display apparatus, and thus the reference position may also be varied. In this situation, it is difficult to calculate the trace coordinates of the light beam, and if the trace coordinates of the light beam are not properly calculated, it is also difficult to properly display an image corresponding to the relevant trace.